


What's In a Name?

by paradoxsmiles



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Top John, Voice Kink, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxsmiles/pseuds/paradoxsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock don't need to say much in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

John buries his face at the junction of Sherlock's neck and shoulder and breathes deeply as he thrusts into the man beneath him. Sherlock bites on his lower lip and throws his head back. 

"John." He gasps as he matches John's movements. 

"Sherlock..." John's voice is barely a whisper, his lips brushing Sherlock's collarbone. 

"John" Sherlock whines, crooking his neck to nuzzle his doctor's cheek. 

John groans, feeling his climax building deep in his core. "Sherlock. Sherlock!" He wraps his arms around the detective's shoulders and thrusts into him as deep as possible, coming with a moan. 

He reaches between them and begins to stroke Sherlock's flushed cock, eyes locked on wide - blown pupils surrounded by a sliver of aquamarine. 

"John." He whimpers "John John John." 

John presses a kiss to his lover's forehead and feels Sherlock's hot release spill over his fingers. He lowers himself and rolls to the side, taking Sherlock with him. He kisses pink, perfect lips. 

"Sherlock." He whispers. 

"John." He is rewarded with a soft smile.  
He wraps his arms around Sherlock and pulls him close.


End file.
